What's stopping us?
by BellatrixAmaria
Summary: The smile that crossed along her red lips was enough to make me say yes to anything.
1. Chapter 1

The smile that spread along her red lips, that was reason enough to be there, to be holding her in my arms, kissing her hair... Touching along her waists. She's my imprint. I'd never loved anyone like I love her, so why not? Why shouldn't be shown one another our love, commit to each other for ever? There is no reasons why not too.. Apart from her father is a mind reading Vampire with clear anger issues when it comes to me and his only daughter.

The sky was just starting to go dark, The small streaks of white in the sky disappearing into the black. Renesmee had just come back from hunting with her family, Edward and Bella had gone into town for some reason or another, Bella most likely wanted to give us some "Alone time" and saying, I quote "We were like that once, Edward." Well, it all started when Renesmee walked in..

Her shadow was in the door frame, I was laying on the sofa minding my own business and being, well boyish. She walked in and smiled, her hips swaying as she moved closer, her eyes drawing me in. Surely any boy would go a bit crazy if something like that walked in?

Renesmee flashed a grin, moving and sitting on Jacob's lap, her smile never faltering. She moved closer and slowly kissed him, her eyes fluttering shut. She moved closer, straddling his lap, Whispering softly. "I missed you Jake..." She said with her lips forming her trade mark pout. That's when I melted, I turned into Jake-Goo.

Her hands worked up my shirt, her eyes never leaving mine the whole time. "Jake, I really... Need you, We have been dating a while and I love you..You love me, So there is no reason for us not to do...As we please?" She said her voice pleading with mine almost. I couldn't say a thing, my voice was caught in my throat with a tight rope, before I finally stammered out. "Nessie... You're dad." That was so the wrong thing to say. Her eyes moved away and she pouted her lips out. "He wanted Mum as much as you want me! I love you! I wont be hurt! Please Jake? I want too!"

My heart skipped a beat then, She was right, what was stopping us from becoming one? Nothing. The due fact that we waited for this long proves that we wont be leaving on another anytime soon..

My lips worked their way onto hers, her hands worked their way into my short cut hair. Soon we were on the bed, naked... We were kissing for all we was worth, my hands slowly working her breasts, She moaned slowly and that was it. She moved closer and pushed herself onto me, She was mine. My lips parted and formed a O, Her little winces and tiny scream, made my eyes find hers. "Renesmee, Are you okay?" I breathed out, My voice husky. She nodded her head, moving slowly. "Hmm...Fine." 


	2. Chapter 2

That was the last mummers I could hear, My vision, my hearing, my senses were clouded and fuzzy with the due fact I'd finally done it, I'd finally made love to the woman I hoped one day to marry.

On top of all this, I mean properly on top of me was A very tried looking Nessie, I moved slightly, kissing her auburn hair. I loved this girl with all my heart and I'd finally shown her, I'd finally gave her everything that was mine and she had done the same with me, she'd given up her virginity to be with me, to be mine and I loved her so dearly for it.

The light was soon rising slightly and the sun was peeking out over the covers. My hand was clasped in hers while she slept peacefully in my arms, All I could think about though was the fact I may be dead in the morning, Her father is A MIND READING VAMPIRE! How did we forget this fact?!

My heart was racing when I heard the footsteps approaching the room. At least we'd bothered to get dressed... I cloud my mind with stupid things, football, I like football,Paul also likes football, I'm sure Seth hates football though. The look on Edward's face was priceless while I carried on. Football is amazing, Nessie hates football, shame I would of let her win and all, I wonder if Emmett Likes football... God that look!

My eyes flew to Nessie, Whom was waking up and looking a bit embarrassed. Okay, Plan B to get Eddie out of the room. I sang the song in my head, OH I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves oh I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes a bit like this, I know a song that will get on your nerves get on your nerves, I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes a bit like this!

My mind's voice was just as annoying as my normal one to Edward, Clearly because of the look of pure annoyance on his face, He walked out of the room and went straight to his cottage with Bella, Leaving us in Nessie's room at the main house. My hands moved to cup my lovers face, my darling Nessie. "Make sure you don't think about what we've done, Otherwise I will be killed!" He said in a slight panic, He loved Nessie... He didn't want to hurt her. He'd never do that...


End file.
